


《欢迎光临perawat花店》续篇下

by Onananao



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	《欢迎光临perawat花店》续篇下

这种面面俱到的准备，还有什么理由阻止两人都想要发生的一切，酝酿已久的情绪，不就是等着这一刻吗？

krist放下手中的花叶，快步扑上去抱着几日来想着的人，贪恋的闻着他身上的气味，“我想你了...”

singto满意的回抱着，他何尝不是偷偷想了好久，krist宽宽的肩膀，和好看的嘴唇，身上淡淡的花香味，和小孩般直白的语气，无一不让他怜爱。

“要亲亲吗？”singto逗弄着看起来饿了很久，在身上磨蹭的小狼狗。

“要！”，krist回答完，拉着singto躲到办公桌下坐着，捧着脸就亲上了singto的嘴。

光明正大的亲吻非要钻桌子，也别有一番情趣，刚好能容纳两人的桌子下，singto占据上风的回吻着还有些抗拒他动手动脚的krist，都这个时候了还记着监控，怎么才能让他忘了呢...

singto伸手环住krist的脖子，慢慢的让他的背往后靠着桌腿，摸索着解开围裙后的绳子，脱下来推到一旁，krist闭着眼，顺从着singto不断加重的亲吻。

singto今天好积极。

不安分的小手覆上krist胯间的硬物，磨蹭着它的形状，顺着摸往上方，解开运动裤的裤绳，拉下裤子，握住逐渐硬起来的火热。

“嗯...”

轻微的喘息压抑着，不断从krist的唇边溢出，伸出手互相拉扯着，很快两个人都衣衫不整了，他们习惯这样了，每次都是这样互相抚摸，互相磨蹭，谁一方主动都不要紧，不影响他们表达爱意。

“嗯～！”，指腹滑过溢出津液的铃口，krist咬住下唇，还是不禁舒服的轻叫出声，小猫似的往singto手里蹭了蹭，singto赶紧捂住他的嘴，“...可能还有人在办公室躲着，你别出声...”，当然是骗他的，他就想看看krist能忍到什么程度。

krist吓了一跳，瞬间从意乱情迷中清醒过来，赶紧推开身上的人，爬出桌子底，整理一下被推到胸前的T恤，慌张的拉上裤子。

“不要了！还是别冒这个险了，我不喜欢...”

krist回头看了singto一眼，拿起地上的围裙就要走，singto慌了，不会生气了吧？

“kit！等等！”singto爬出来，上前拉住krist手臂，“...kit我骗你的，没人了，公司里的人忙了大半个月，今天终于能准时下班，一个小时前就走完了，半小时前助理最后一个走的，没人了...”

krist没有回头，僵持着力气，轻轻挣脱了一下，还是要往门边走，singto有些急了，“办公室的监控！办公室的监控...也只有我能看...别人看不见的...”

krist手臂的力气终于松懈下来，singto也松了一口气，果然闹过头了。

在singto看不见的角度，背对着singto的krist，嘴角却忍不住上扬，淡淡的露出不怀好意的笑。

他当然都知道。

早在一个小时前他就一直在singto办公室门外整理花束，看着每个员工拖着从工作中解脱的身躯，打卡，下班，其他办公室锁门，直到最后一个助理和他打招呼后也下班走了，他悄悄把大门的锁从里面扣上，确保没有钥匙的人不会再从大门进来，才悄悄摸进singto单位办公室。

“...我特意来看你，你还耍我...”krist假装着委屈，转身抱住他，埋首在他颈间，准备击垮singto最后的防线。

“...我不是故意的，没有耍你...我们去吃饭，吃你最爱吃的...”，singto突然觉得自己太过分了，拍拍怀里的人，krist这么贴心，自己还使坏。

krist抬起头，委屈的眉毛揪成八字，singto更心疼了。

“sing...我下面还硬着...你可不可以...帮我处理一下...”

刚刚还有些内疚的singto，脑子突然断线了。

现在是说这个的时候吗？

krist没等他的反应过来，顶住他靠在桌前，胡乱的扯着singto的皮带，顺着臀线拉下了singto的裤子。

“唉！等等！！” 突如其来的动作，打乱了singto的节奏，理智在警告他危险，身体却在krist的抚摸下被重新点燃，在双唇贴在一起的时候，所有挣扎都变成了迎合。

在喜欢的人面前，智商和理智都是不管用的。

慌乱的亲吻中，krist单手扶着singto摇摇欲坠的腰，伸手摸索着刚才的围裙，拿出一瓶透明小瓶子，单手打开盖子，朝singto后穴探去，直捣花蕊。

“嗯！”，singto叫出声随即压下来，该来的还是要来，即使一开始每一次都势均力敌，krist还是会赶在他之前出手。

有过之前几次的探弄，krist很快就找到了singto舒服的地方，他今天确实是有备而来，只是他也不知道鹿死谁手，就都准备了，目前看来singto愿意乖乖就犯了。

“sing...今天我可以进去吗？...”吻着singto的空档，不忘了问一句正事，加重了手上握住的力道，刺激着想让他先射出来。

singto已经慢慢接近高潮的边缘，下意识的回答着，一个星期没发泄的欲望，射在了krist手里。

krist探出的手指，隔着花艺用的橡胶指套，慢慢在里面来回捣弄，singto慢慢适应这种似曾相似的感觉，虽然和krist在身体上没有太大差距，但是krist狡猾得很，每次都不知不觉中攻城略地，想反抗已经来不及了。

krist推搡着让他坐上了桌子，轻轻推他躺下，桌子很宽，空出来的一半只有几张文件纸，实木的桌面滑滑的一扫就全部掉在了地上。

谁还管得了这么多。

“kit...别...别脱...”，singto紧张的拉着即将要被脱掉的裤子，这好歹是他天天要上班的地方，做梦都没想过会在这里被脱裤子，多少给他留点面子吧...

“...谁让你撩我的...”，krist不听，好不容易到了这一步，已经是离成功最近的一次了，麻利的脱掉了singto腿边摇摇欲坠的鞋子和裤子，推搡着singto分开腿，自己也跪着上了桌子，就着窗外的灯光，摸索着手边的围裙，摸出一条套子。

“kiiiiit！”singto轻声咒骂着，krist炫耀的在他面前咬开套子，这全套工具都准备好了！到底是引狼入室了！

krist拉下裤子，掏出硬了好久的分身，难耐的撸动着，唤醒它准备干活，随即套上嘴边的套子，抬高身下分开的双腿，扶着前端轻轻顶着穴口。

“...sing我进去了，你别叫，万一谁路过...我也不会停的”

krist慢慢的推进又拔出，不断扩大的地方，润滑液顺着交合的地方滴落在桌子上，singto咬着领带慢慢适应着身下的肿胀。

krist没有让他太疼，忍着内里的紧致，慢慢的被软道里的热度包裹着，慢慢的推进又退回，一次次重复着，往更深的地方推进，来回几次已经没入半根。

krist停在里面慢慢适应着甬道里的热度和收缩，血液汇集的地方，不停的跳动着，两个人都忍耐着，不太好受。

“嗯！”，singto身体不自觉的抖了一下，挣扎的收紧后穴，被填满的感觉太奇怪了，热潮慢慢袭上脸颊。

krist“嘶”的叫了一声，慢慢适应着，突如其来的收缩，夹得可真紧，差点就没把持住，抽出一点又往里顶入，“...你疼吗？还是...舒服...”

singto使不上力，看了身上压着的人一眼，又被krist赤裸的直视，盯得转过脸去，轻轻的推着身上的人，身下的每一次碰触，他都觉得自己要融化了，那个地方的酸胀让他有些腿软。

是舒服的。

krist转而有节奏的开始慢慢耸动着腰，抽插的声音回荡在办公室里，喘息声渐强，krist扶着singto的腰间拉向自己，一次次撞击着身下分开的双腿和抬高的臀部，透着落地窗外的灯光，两人的脖子和胸口越来越红，在胸口慢慢形成分界线。

“啊…好热...好棒...sing...”，扶着singto的腰，支撑着他坐起来，交合的地方整根没入，引来一阵阵收缩，两人互不相让侵略性的亲吻着，别管谁上谁下，榨干对方最后的理智...

快感已经冲上脑门，顾不得窗外的车水马龙，人来人往，这个空间只有他们两个人，只顾的本能和索取，烧得两人放浪形骸...

———————

“...kit...用完了吗？...”，singto趴在krist身边，下身差不多已经麻了，腿已经感觉不是他的了，身上只留着一件皱巴巴的衬衫，和好不容易穿上的内裤。

krist双眼失神，身上的T恤早就不知道去哪了，好在还穿着裤子。躺在沙发上抱着怀里的人，张着嘴呼吸，肚子好饿，感觉从里到外都被掏空了，感觉干了一整天的体力活也不过如此。

“应该用完了...sing...我再也不在外面这么玩了...下次一定要在家里...我现在好饿...” krist撒娇的蹭蹭singto的头发，两个人都玩得太过火了，只是singto肯定更累。

咕~~~~~，两人的肚子都发出了饥饿警告，消耗过大，负荷不了了。

“...我收拾一下，你躺一会，我帮你找衣服...”，krist轻吻他的额头，起身捡起地上一件件的衣服，寻到窗前，不经意看向落地窗玻璃，上面有一个小小的红色mark笔圈起的心形图案，起身看向窗外，透过心形中间看出去的街角，正是小小的perawat花店招牌。

krist会心一笑，看着沙发上露出疲惫表情，正在套着长裤的singto，虽然singto平常不说什么情话，但是每次都配合他的小性子，就算有时在公共场合不能牵手，singto也会悄悄的勾他的手，回应他，又常常在这些不被人轻易察觉的小地方表达着对krist的想念。

krist捡起最后一件落在地上的领带，穿上自己的围裙，收起那些用过的套子和瓶子，等着singto慢慢穿上最后一件衣物和鞋子，系上垃圾袋带走，确保万无一失。

“sing，我们去吃什么...”，krist收拾好一切，扶着越来越明显酸胀的腰，拉起还在沙发上走神的singto。

“...去吃我爱吃的吧，清淡点，青菜粥之类的...”，singto唉声叹气，虽然是自愿的，但是这次输了，以后要翻身就不容易了，瞬间什么都吃不下，腿发软，只想睡觉。

“sing...我不吃青菜...”

“今天你必须吃...”

不能让他任性妄为下去了，他总天真的以为krist只是嘴上说说，经过今天，他要小心“小奶狗”也有变成“大灰狼”的心思了。

—————————————

不出所料，singto开不了车，krist只好背着他到了perawat花店二楼，简单的在店里吃了两碗泡面，收拾出位置，打开小小的沙发床，好歹伸直腿睡了一个晚上。

今天刚好是周三，花店例休，下午才营业，两人在二楼睡到自然醒，krist还在得意自己昨晚的“战绩”，数数昨天买的套子却发现数量不对，围裙里也没有，可能少用了一个落在办公桌上了。

singto到也不在意，男人办公室里有这个东西也不稀奇，还是开车回到公寓换了一身干净衣服，不动声色的去了公司。

推开办公室的门，krist居然站在里面，原来昨天他们不小心弄洒了桌子上的花束，好在地毯没有让玻璃花瓶直接碎掉，只是掉出了花泥和花朵，今天singto走后，他就接到助理的电话，跑上来补上了。

“singto先生...”，krist“往常”一样礼貌的打招呼，只是今天听起来为什么这么挑衅，singto笑着瞪他一眼，有些不习惯。

助理走进门，给singto做下午的安排报告，krist转身离开，singto的眼睛不自觉的瞄了他一眼，收到krist使来的眼色。

—花瓶下面有东西。

singto边听着安排，思绪却很在意花瓶下面的东西，没忍住起身靠近，背对着助理悄悄抽出纸条。

“singto ja～落下的东西我拿走了~我昨天的表现好吗～今晚继续吗～  
ps : 监控记得拷贝一份给我留做纪念哦～”  
— kit💕

singto不动声色的把纸条揉在掌心，一抹不被人察觉的笑容在嘴角泛起，眼里有一丝狡猾的神情又瞬间隐藏起来。

哼，真期待今晚呢？是应该找机会让krist也尝尝，什么才是“表现好”。

 

—end—


End file.
